This invention is related to survival tools and more particularly to a tool having a curved cutting edge and sufficient weight that it can be used for chopping relatively heavy articles, and a hook-shaped configuration for cutting smaller articles.
Cutting tools have a variety of configurations, but typically have a handle at one end for the user to grasp the tool, and a flat blade at the other end having a cutting edge shaped according to the nature of the materials being cut. Prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 80,242 which was issued Jul. 21, 1868 to S. J. Tongue for "Mincing Cleaver"; 164,880 which was issued Jun. 22, 1875 to E. T. Shelton for "Tobacco Knife"; 706,107 which was issued Aug. 5, 1902 to Charles W. Prentiss for "Fruit Knife"; 745,162 which was issued Nov. 24, 1903 to E. P. Donnelly for "Combined Cleaver and Knife"; 2,116,852 which was issued May 10, 1938 to Everett R. Stanford and Howard V. Smith for "Combination Forestry Implement"; 2,335,497 which was issued Nov. 30, 1943 to Frederick Ehrsam for "Implement and Method of Making Same"; 2,635,337 which was issued Apr. 21, 1953 to Lee Mercy for " Notched Linoleum Cutting Knife"; and 4,283,854 which was issued Aug. 18, 1981 to Marvin L. Austin for "Hunter's Knife".